


Shame

by sithisass



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Altmer - Freeform, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fluff, Love, Makeup, NORDS - Freeform, NSFW, Nosy Ondolemar, Oneshot, Past Relationship(s), Shame, Short nsfw, Solitude, Thalmor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithisass/pseuds/sithisass
Summary: Viccia proves the Thalmor asshole that there's no reason to be ashamed of loving a Nord.





	Shame

Viccia leaned against the pillar of Bits and Pieces, arms loosely crossed over her chest while attentively listening to one of Angeline's stories. The older woman was a blessing, the sweetest lady there was and it was tragic to consider what had happened to her daughter. A couple of smiles and nods were enough to bring happiness down on her.

The light breeze introduced the citizens to the mix of aromas, drifting from the market stalls nearby. The Nord's dark, brown locks danced in the wind, becoming slightly irritating as it tickled her freckled cheeks and stuck to the corners of her mouth. Her eyebrows furrowed as she shook her head to try to prevent that from happening again. The wind grew more irksome and persistent, jostling the few bushes in the city as it blew over the plain. Clouds loomed overhead, signalling the approaching fall of rain and thunder or a very unfortunate situation.

A sudden wave of murmurs spread throughout the small crowds, something in particular catching the people's attention as they stared agape with the most displeased facial expressions. Angeline interrupted herself as they both urged to glance towards the same direction, the surprise making Viccia gasp quietly and look the most uncomfortable out of everybody else. What did she do to deserve this? She thought she could escape it all and there they were, all sumptuous and stoic.

The Thalmor.

No doubt the Altmers' destination was of course the Blue Palace or the Headquarters, probably having an opinion or two for Elisif. The Nord's lips downturned as she cocked an eyebrow, almost feeling lucky as she thought she remained undetected. But that was until a certain Justiciar subtly smiled at the woman to which he actually received one back too, along with a hesitant wave. Ondolemar. The somewhat kindest Thalmor agent she had ever met. But who was next to him? One that she claimed she had forgotten and yet there she was, swallowing hard at the fact that he had glimpsed at her, narrowing his golden eyes to make sure it really was Viccia. He acknowledged her presence, momentary shock flashing upon his complexion, before he hurriedly returned to his serious self and ignored her. The woman pinched the bridge of her nose, heart slightly aching. She should've took her break later on in the week so she could avoid this contact.

When the first few drops of rain intensified into a downpour, the citizens scattered, scurrying to go inside. The few children ran around the beautiful city, spinning around and had to be dragged home by their parents.

The Nord listened to the droplets hitting against the ground and objects left outside as she relaxed by the fire. The earthy scent rose in the air, making the experience better. The weather brought her solace and it was difficult not to loosen up to it. Viccia brushed her hair, knowing how curly the shortest of her strands were going to be after the mix of dampness and sudden warmth. 

"My thane, I have something to attend." her housecarl informed her as he stood by the woman. Her eyes gradually focused on him and she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Of course. Hope you're all well."

The man Jarl Elisif assigned for the newest thane was very well mannered and Viccia appreciated his company and that he looked after her home when she was away. He bowed due to respect for her before leaving the building.

It was only an hour later when the Nord heard a steady knock on the door and she laid her book down, licking her lips before rushing to the door.

"Ondolemar." the High elf stood undoubtedly tall and confident and his dark robes perfectly camouflaged in the darkness that she didn't realise already engulfed the light. She stepped aside, allowing the man to enter. Everyone seemed to remain in their own homes so there was no blabbermouth around to accuse her of an affair or so. "I did not actually expect your visit."

Viccia motioned the mer to sit down by the nicely dressed table as she proceeded to prepare some simple dinner.

"Why, am I intruding? If so, I apologise."

She waved her hand at the man, corners of her lips rising as she placed the best spiced wine she bought from the market stall along with two goblets on the table. "No, I am delighted to see _you_." she emphasised, trying to change the subject. "I am cooking something simple for you, but you are definitely not leaving my home hungry."

Ondolemar stretched out in his seat, rubbing his thumb over his index finger while his hand rested on top of the table. "Someone you don't want to see, is it?" the elf completely dismissed the other part, having his sharp stare fixated on her. He watched as she tied her hair back before reaching for ingredients for a venison stew.

It was undeniable that Viccia felt a little intimidated by his full attention but she would never show it and instead, she chuckled. "Perhaps!"

The Thalmor agent stood up to help the lady lay down everything else on the table such as some goat cheese, bread and previously baked Jazbay Crostatas she reheated in the hot oven just for him, as she said they were best eaten warm. She quickly thanked him and he was back in his chair. After some time, they both sat together and she was already spreading butter onto a piece of bread to eat with the stew. The mer mimicked her actions before pouring wine into both of their goblets. They have done this before, twice or three times and her cooking always made him melt. He couldn't understand how someone so occupied and who grew up without a mother had the skill to make such delicacies. That was one thing he liked about her. Never did he think he would have somewhat deep conversations with a Nord, sat together by a tasty meal.

"I must admit I did not expect to meet you here either, Nord. You are always anywhere else but settling in these craggy cities." he raised the spoonful of the stew to his mouth.

Her brown eyes darted towards the man. "Yes, well, I have to rest for a while at least. I've been absolutely drained and people did comment on how sickly I appeared."

Ondolemar leaned forward, eyebrows rising in surprise. "How are you doing now?"

"Quite alright. I am growing a bit bored though. I'm not one to stay home and do nothing." Viccia shrugged, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. The elf momentarily focused on the constellation of soft freckles dusted across her tan cheeks and her small, sharp nose. Thick, dark eyelashes and silky looking hair. Perhaps he understood why his colleague was attracted to her and well, she was the kindest and most understanding person he knew, especially for a Nord.

"You are a warrior after all. You're still learning all that... 'Dragonborn' nonsense are you?"

Her arched brows twitched for a short moment, clearly respecting his opinion but not agreeing with it much.

"I suppose so." the woman was evidently a little less interested in the conversation as she twirled her spoon around the inside of the bowl.

"Was that your lover, or husband? He wouldn't enjoy my company much."

Confusion flashed upon her complexion. "What? Don't be ridiculous you old mer. I am alone."

 _'Old...?'_ He decided to pretend he didn't hear any of that even though he wasn't too pleased with that term.

He pushed his bowl to the side as there was nothing left in it. "Oh pardon me, I just assumed as I saw a quite hefty man leave your home."

Viccia laughed, threatening to flick the elf on the forehead for his nosy nature. "Who you saw was probably my housecarl. I'm the thane of Solitude after all, my dear."

A few more laughs and shared stories ended the night. Ondolemar was soon gone and the Nord yawned, stretching out her arms. All the dirty dishes were set in a basket that she was going to take care of the next day. As she was ready for bed, she heard another knock on the door. Assuming that elf forgot something, she mirthfully rolled her eyes, lazily walking to the door. 

Silence consumed her as soon as the opened door revealed who it was and it sure as hell wasn't Ondolemar. She shockingly wasn't met with a stern expression but instead with a pretty relieved one. Her mouth became dry as her hands slowly dropped to her sides and she didn't know what to think when Ancano tentatively stepped inside, inching closer to her as if he was going to do something he shouldn't. All of the memories from the Winterhold fell down onto her, all the scenes flickering in her mind. Ondolemar she had met in Markarth, but it was just a friendship for a favour she had done. There was a bond, or she thought there was with the man standing before her.

The woman closed the door, having her back against it as she refused to continue staring at Ancano. She genuinely didn't know what he needed, he made it very clear back then that he wanted nothing to do with her, even though they shared special moments that she was forcing herself to erase from her mind. Damn it, every time she made a swift eye contact, it really all came lashing on her. It was almost like she couldn't resist.

"D-Do you need something?" she cursed herself for the stutter but at least she spoke out.

Ancano grunted, rubbing his forehead as his white hair graciously cascaded down his shoulders. "Nor- Viccia," he commenced his sentence, in a rare time saying her name instead of referring to her as Nord. "I..." he had a hard time spitting it out.

There was tension between them, not only the tension from unresolved conflicts but also sexual one. She felt it at the pit of her stomach and she was battling with the urge of throwing herself at him. Nights with him were enticing, exhilarating. She was with two men before him and none made her feel like him. Perhaps his height really mattered for his size, maybe the many years of mastering magicka helped with other skills too. No - Viccia has to stop thinking about that. 

"I made a mistake." she surely never thought she'd hear that in a million years. He was too arrogant to admit to his wrongs but she also had to say that she wasn't entirely sure what he meant.

She tilted her distinctively beautiful face to the side, crossing her arms as she backed away from the door. He just had to admire her defined features and those eyes - the fact that he had the chance of seeing them again. Ancano couldn't tell if he ever witnessed anyone else's eyes being so shiny and mesmerising. 

"What do you mean? _Please_ enlighten me." her tone was slightly harsh, but how long was he going to push her away for? She recalled how sad he seemed, even for a split second before acting like he didn't care, when he was informed that she was moving away from the College. Brelyna did mention in a few letters about how much the Altmer would _subtly_ ask about Viccia. She knew he loved her, a silly Thalmor agent fell for a Nord. A funny story that is. She was also aware that he was ashamed of it, he didn't want to. The woman thought that perhaps it was better that they split too as nobody would be happy to see the hero with a Thalmor agent. Well, certainly not many people remembered him in that position, so he could've quit his place as he wasn't loyal to the xenophobic organisation anyways. But he loved the power that came with it too, the septims he gained and the suffering he could've caused upon the human races.

Viccia knew that words of kindness were coming from his throat like vomit. Sour, disgusting. 

"I was hoping to see you here. That is why I volunteered for this journey."

"Admit it, Ancano." she was closer to him, looking up to meet his gaze as there was a height difference. "You love me."

He sucked on his teeth as if he touched a scorching pot. But he didn't deny it, he wasn't defensive. 

"I must say, this is the first time I am unsure of my further actions."

The brunette's mouth parted before she smiled to herself. "Let me guide you then."

Her actions were brazen as she hung her arms around his neck, pulling him down to press her lips roughly against his. He didn't hesitate as his hands roamed her back, fluently moving his lips. The tighter hold caused Ancano to lift Viccia up, making her legs instinctively wrap around his torso. Her daft fingers raked through the white veil of his locks, tugging on them while he carried her to her bedroom, laying her on the bed. For the first time, he was patient and just watched her advances as she gradually pulled down his robe, next working to untie his pants while their lips brushed over each others with so much passion. The mer was gentle, showing through his actions that he cared for her.

He undressed her too, leaving sweet kisses on her neck and shoulders as the top of her attire was loosely hanging around her arms. He ran his lithe digit across her sharp jawline and her lower lip slithered in between her teeth. 

Naked on the bed, his erection teased her inner thighs while he laid on top of her, giving her all the attention she needed. His tongue flicked erotically over her neck, trailing it down to her nipples. He soaked in all the moans she elicited, noticing how his patience gifted him as he had the chance to hear all these sounds and see her so vulnerable, burning for his touch. She shivered underneath his tall figure, having her legs around his torso again, hauling him down onto her so she could feel his cock on her wet core. Viccia mewled, feeling his member twitch from her hot cunt. The room temperature only increased as all the heat radiated from their hot bodies and she loved the way he kissed her so vehemently, barely being able to control himself.

None of them could tell the time as it felt like the bedding lasted for hours. Ancano made sure to make Viccia the star with all the attention and she wasn't ashamed to say that she had more than one orgasm.

Post to the afterglow, the mer didn't leave. He was still beside her, covering himself with the the hide that was adorning the bed. Viccia laying on her back didn't expect Ancano to shift his weight onto his elbow that was propped on the bed, placing his hand on the woman's cheek and caressing it while his gaze lingered on her eyes. He lowered his head, planting a soft kiss on her mouth, having a small smile right after. The Nord was in a trance, she just stared at him, waiting for anything else.

"Thank you... For your guidance."

 


End file.
